


The First Anniversary

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: A gentle, soft morning that sparks a fiery bout of romance on their wedding anniversary.[Showho/ very soft and fluffy but yeah it's smut]





	The First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Showho + fluffy smut"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

Sunlight poured into the cozy room, a light breeze blowing through the crack in the window. It was a beautiful, calm morning; the birds were softly chirping and a general feeling of happiness wafted into the space along with the distinct smell of winter air. Despite the coldness pouring in through the open window, the room had the heat on, which mixed with the stark, clean coldness beautifully. Shifting in the pure, white sheets, Hoseok hummed softly, pressing his body closer to his husband’s, groaning pleasantly at how warm the older man was. It was pretty typical, waking up and cuddling closer to his husband, especially on a cold day like today, but suddenly Hoseok realized just what today was: their first wedding anniversary. This wasn’t just any ordinary day, but a very special one, one that Hoseok had spent months preparing for.

Hoseok nuzzled his nose against Hyunwoo’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent with a soft smile gracing his lips. He thought of the 365 days they’d spent together as a married couple, all of their good times, and all of the times that Hyunwoo was there for him. Hoseok felt a tear drip down his cheek, feeling infinitely grateful for all that Hyunwoo had done for him, all he’d done to support him and show how much he loved him. It made Hoseok feel emotional even thinking about his husband, about how much they’d gone through together. It was amazing that they could be together like this, peacefully sleeping side by side, and despite all of Hoseok’s mistakes and faults- Hyunwoo still loved him. It was something he had trouble explaining in words, and pressing a light kiss on Hyunwoo’s neck, Hoseok was thankful that Hyunwoo was never one for diction.

“G’mornin’,” Hyunwoo grumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. Moving around in the bed, Hyunwoo made a sudden noise of surprise, fingers pressing against the wet spot on his shoulder. “Why are you crying, baby?” he asked, slowly turning around to face his husband, eyes gazing at Hoseok with concern. Smiling wetly, Hoseok chuckled a little, wiping his eyes as his fingers curled against Hyunwoo’s arm. 

“I’m not upset. It’s just… it’s our wedding anniversary,” Hoseok said, to which Hyunwoo nodded, prompting him to continue. “I keep thinking about everything you’ve done for me, and how much I love you,” Hoseok said, tears continuing to drip down his face. Smiling sadly, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around his husband, pressing him close to his warm body and rubbing his back consolingly.

“I love you too, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said, his voice rumbling against Hoseok’s neck, calming the man down bit by bit. “And happy anniversary, please don’t cry,” he continued, and Hoseok nodded, wiping away his tears. Hyunwoo always had a way of making him feel better. 

“You’re right, this is a joyful day. Let’s just be happy,” Hoseok said, mostly to himself, pulling slightly away from Hyunwoo to look him in the eyes, smiling at the gentle expression on his face. Pressing his mouth against the younger man’s, Hyunwoo hummed, breathing in his familiar scent and curling closer to him. Pulling back again, Hyunwoo smiled lovingly at his husband, to which Hoseok smiled back, and something shifted in the mood- suddenly their breath picked up, eyes lit with something hot. Bringing their lips together again, Hoseok moaned softly, a slowly burning passion that sparkled and crackled like hot embers growing between their pink lips. Deepening the kiss, Hyunwoo rubbed his lips against Hoseok’s, leaning his neck so he pressed ever closer against his husband, feeling arousal burn inside him, a heat that spread to his entire body. Swiping his tongue inside Hoseok’s parted lips, Hyunwoo heard Hoseok slip a muffled moan, his hand gripping the back of his husband’s head as he moved his mouth down, wetly kissing his hot neck.

“Hyunwoo~” Hoseok moaned, tilting his chin back to give the man more space to kiss and lick and bite, he wanted Hyunwoo to devour him, to make his mind go blank. Hyunwoo groaned against his husband’s pale neck, marking him just like he did when they were only young lovers, when he felt the need to show the world that they were together. It felt liberating, yet familiar in a _really_ good way.

Moving his lips back to Hoseok’s mouth, Hyunwoo sighed against his lips, kissing him with an increasing passion and ferocity that left Hoseok feeling needy and breathless against him. No matter how many years they’d spent together, Hyunwoo was still so good at flipping Hoseok’s switch- he made him ache for more. 

Sensing Hoseok’s desperation, Hyunwoo rubs his hand along Hoseok’s side, trailing up the younger man’s chiseled torso and cupping his perky, plump pectoral. Curling his fingers against Hyunwoo’s shoulders, Hoseok gasped, scrunching his eyebrows together and lips dripping with sweet, desperate moans when Hyunwoo pinches a nipple.

“Does that feel good?” Hyunwoo asked, voice deep and low and rumbling right against Hoseok’s ear, rubbing the younger man’s nipple with tantalizingly slow strokes. Hoseok bit his lip, his body trembling from the pent up sexual tension just waiting to be released. “Answer me~” Hyunwoo prompted, his voice gently encouraging Hoseok, pinching his nipple softly.

“It does,” Hoseok admitted, voice wavering slightly, biting his lip and gazing at his husband with lust-filled eyes. Hyunwoo smiled, pleased with the honesty, his fingers moving faster against Hoseok’s chest, giving the man exactly what he wanted. He continued to play with the man’s chest for a few more minutes, pinching and tugging his nipples until they became red and painfully hard. The intensity was starting to drive Hoseok crazy, he wanted more- but not on his chest, somewhere else. His control was slipping, he was barely able to stop himself from outright begging for Hyunwoo’s cock, and it was kinda embarrassing to be this turned on already. After another particularly rough pinch that went straight to Hoseok’s cock, he bit his lip, his mind made up.

“More, please,” Hoseok groaned out, his voice thick with desire, grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm to stop him from continuing. He needed something stronger, and he needed it now. Hyunwoo gave his husband a knowing look, familiar with the way his body reacted to his touch. He knew that Hoseok was ready for something else, but Hyunwoo didn’t want to rush anything. Instead, he pressed his lips back against Hoseok’s, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. Moaning into his mouth, Hoseok arched his back, desperately trying to heighten the sensation and get closer to his sexy husband. Pulling apart, Hyunwoo stared into Hoseok’s eyes, his expression bordering on something delicious and heavy, something that made Hoseok feel breathless. 

“Where do you want more, baby?” Hyunwoo asked, and Hoseok cried out, his lips trembling, eyes getting hazy with desire. He then turned around, sticking his little underwear-covered butt in the air, fingers curling against his mattress sheets.

“Here~” Hoseok said, wiggling his butt, trying to tempt Hyunwoo into giving him what he wanted. Hyunwoo’s eyes were filled with a love, his desire to hold and kiss and cradle his husband welling up inside him, getting to the point where he couldn’t hold back. Wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s back and getting flush on top of the man, Hyunwoo hummed, a sweet smile on his face. Hoseok giggled, pressing his ass against Hyunwoo’s crotch and gasping at the hardness he was greeted with, his cheeks flushing. Kissing Hoseok’s shoulders with warm, sensual lips, Hyunwoo sighed, rocking his hips slowly against Hoseok’s ass, drawing out a moan from the younger man.

Rutting his hips quicker between Hoseok’s meaty ass cheeks, Hyunwoo groaned, his eyebrows scrunching together at the luscious feeling, grinding his cock in loose circles. Not bothering to hide his long string of moans, Hoseok thrust his ass against Hyunwoo’s dick, spreading his thighs to get closer to the hot hardness. He was glad that there were only a couple of thin pairs of underwear between Hyunwoo’s cock and his ass, but he was quickly getting desperate for more friction.

“Please, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok cried out, his thighs spread wide, trying to accommodate his husband’s hips and cock, grinding desperately against Hyunwoo. Groaning, his voice hot and thick, lips parted in heavy breaths that passed through his plump lips, eyes staring down at his husband’s depravity. He was already so needy, it made Hyunwoo feel loved and desired. Leaning down, Hyunwoo pressed a kiss against Hoseok’s neck, warm breath sparking a shiver through Hoseok’s body. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” Hyunwoo asked with a deep, rumbling tone, body heavy and imposing behind Hoseok’s, his cock pressing just slightly into Hoseok’s ass through his underwear. Whimpering, Hoseok felt his body tremble, gasping at the feeling of Hyunwoo entering him- desperately wanting more, deeper.

“Yes~” Hoseok groaned, reaching around to pull down his underwear, hardly able to contain himself now that Hyunwoo was prompting him. His husband knew exactly what he wanted, and he was planning on giving it to him- Hoseok could hardly wait.

“Mmn,” Hyunwoo groaned out, licking his lips as he watched Hoseok strip himself bare. Following his lead, Hyunwoo got up, taking off his underwear and grabbing the bottle of lube while he was at it. Stroking his cock, Hyunwoo pouted his lips, pouring a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand as he got back onto the bed. Seeing that Hoseok was now laying on his back, Hyunwoo growled. “Hold up your legs,” Hyunwoo said, and Hoseok did so, his nude skin beautiful against the pure white sheets. Slathering his hand across Hoseok’s entrance, Hyunwoo rubbed lube across his pink hole, getting it sufficiently wet. Hoseok gasped, partially at how cold it felt, but also at how rough Hyunwoo was unknowingly being with him, hips already starting to tremble from the way Hyunwoo was preparing him. Pressing a finger into Hoseok’s entrance, Hyunwoo swallowed, breath picking up. He was unbelievably soft and warm inside, and the perfect amount of tightness that made Hyunwoo very eager to shove his dick inside. After inserting two more fingers and stretching Hoseok out to his contentment, Hyunwoo finally removed his hand, instead lining up his cock to Hoseok’s entrance. 

“Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked, giving Hoseok an honest, clean expression- clearly more focused on Hoseok’s well-being and comfort than his own personal satisfaction. Hoseok nodded, his cheeks red from the influx of sensation and body crying out for something to get put inside him.

“Yes,” Hoseok verbally confirmed, biting his lip. “Please, make love to me, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok asked, his eyes sparkling with something mesmerizing and gorgeous- and Hyunwoo obliged, slowly inserting his cock into the wet heat of Hoseok’s ass. Gasping out breathy moans, Hoseok arched his back, hands still holding his legs up by the knee, cock throbbing between his legs. After a few more seconds of allowing Hoseok adjust, Hyunwoo began fucking the boy in earnest- starting slow and getting faster and faster as he realizes how far gone Hoseok already is. The boy was a writhing mess in his arms, clearly wanting nothing more than Hyunwoo’s body pressed against him, and his cock pounding his insides.

The sensations were almost too much to bear after all the buildup and kissing, Hyunwoo and Hoseok weren’t even able to contain their moans and other noises of pleasure. Hoseok was honestly a little worried about their noise level, hoping their neighbors were still asleep or gone or something- his moans so loud and needy, but the pleasure outweighed his worry. He could deal with the consequences later, for now, it felt way too good to moan for his husband’s cock. 

“Hyunwoo- I’m…” Hoseok began, his sentence being interrupted by a broken moan, eyebrows scrunching together as he stared into his husband’s eyes. “I’m getting close,” he finished, and Hyunwoo blinked a few times, a pleased smile forming after a few seconds. He wanted to make his husband cum on his cock- he wanted to see him come undone.

“Cum for me, baby,” Hyunwoo groaned out, voice heavy and throaty, and Hoseok whined, his hand moving down to stroke his neglected cock- knowing that he wouldn’t last long if he did. Giving himself a few frantic strokes, Hoseok stared up into Hyunwoo’s eyes, begging him for something. “Cum for me,” Hyunwoo said again, and then repeated the phrase a few more times, driving Hoseok to his orgasm with only a few words. Biting back a scream, Hoseok came, squirting hot bands of cum across his entire torso- some even getting on his face.

“I’m cumming too,” Hyunwoo said, voice clearly strained as he pulled out, finishing himself off all over Hoseok’s body, pumping himself furiously. Hoseok watched with heavy breaths, barely able to open his eyes after his orgasm, happy his husband was able to cum with him.

Flopping onto the bed beside Hoseok, Hyunwoo sighed, still trying to catch his breath. They laid there for a little bit, only the sound of their breaths and heartbeats audible. Hyunwoo reached his hand across the sheet, gripping onto Hoseok’s hand with a softness that warmed Hoseok’s heart. After a few more seconds, Hyunwoo squeezed Hoseok’s hand. 

“I’m going to make coffee, do you want some?” Hyunwoo asked, parting their hands so he could get up, not even bothering to put on clothes as he stepped across the room, headed towards the door.

“I’d love some~” Hoseok replied, smiling fondly to himself. There were times when he truly realized just how lucky he was to have a man like Hyunwoo in his life the way he did- and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of this special day with him. <3


End file.
